Deal With It
by Camster3100
Summary: There comes a certain time in life when one simply has to deal. When a god from another dimension falls from the sky, you have to REALLY deal. What about when that god is responsible for the destruction of thousands of lives and causing untold amounts of misery and suffering? Nah...well you personally don't have to deal with it. NarutoXHarem Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Children are often told not to stray too far from a path, lest the road untraveled be dangerous, unforgiving even. It was on those fields beside the paths where adventures took place, where bonds formed, where the _real_ shit happened.

Children often do not listen to their parents when they are told to stay on the most traveled, the safe, and the places where everywhere was mapped out in front of you, where you could see miles ahead.

In the underbrush beside these paths, however, was where one could only see their hands in front of their face.

Again, once someone strayed from the path, that was when the real adventures of life, supernatural or not, began.

On a dusty path, a boy about ten years of age chewed on a piece of straw, the piece of hay being swapped from side to side every few minutes. The boy had blonde hair that was seemingly kiss by the sun god and blue eyes that would make even Poseidon jealous. He had a bored expression on his face as he walked, his upper lip twitching in slight annoyance as he traversed the path.

He wore a simple blue, long-sleeve shirt, white pants and black boots that ended just above his ankles, a brown, plain bag thrown over his shoulder as well.

"Fuckin' merchants selling too damn high," He muttered to himself as he walked, kicking the dirt on that particular road. "Not my damn fault you're always having bad business," he said, cursing the bastards in the town he lived near to.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, an orphan from origins unknown, even to himself. He was crude, rude, foul-tempered as well as foul-mouthed, but he was a sucker for a damsel in distress.

The town he lived near never liked his presence, probably from all the pranks he pulled. He did enjoy the good chuckle but one of the only residents of that town that seemed to like him was the local librarian, an older lady in her sixties. She was always nice to him. She had actually taught him how to read, write, and taught him most all he knew, as well as being a gentleman to ladies, well, those that deserved it.

While algebra books and history books were great, Naruto always did enjoy a good fantasy novel, one with a great hero, who always got the girl, or rather girls in some cases, and was a total badass.

That was why he aspired to be the greatest adventurer in the land of Orario, to be just like those guys in the fairy tales, and maybe even get a harem, but it wasn't very gentlemanly to think of getting a harem and he knew that if he even mentioned that to the librarian, he would be screwed, but then he thought of all the women he could have.

Moments later someone could see blood on Naruto's sleeve as he wiped blood from his nose on it. Bah, he was too young for that stuff right now.

Naruto looked up and sighed to himself as he walked. He had the same routine most every day. Wake up, eat, then study, train in agility and reflexes, study, eat, and then sleep. Couldn't he just have a bit more excitement in his life?

Seconds after thought that, he closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around himself very dramatically.

After a few moments he peered open his left eye only to see a rabbit in front of him, a plain, simple, white-furred rabbit.

Naruto sighed heavily, why couldn't things that happened in novels when the hero mentions something going bad, things usually go bad? He sighed once more before looking up and running a hand through his hair.

That was before he squinted his eyes, focusing on a small black speck that seemed to be at least a hundred feet directly above him.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he continued to squint…only for the speck to close….that was after allowing a white speck to fall from it, gaining speed as it began to spark, flaming as it descended to the earth below.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down to see the bunny still looking curiously at him. Jumping backward, Naruto shielded his eyes with his forearms as the object impacted the ground, creating a crater and sending dirt and shards of rocks everywhere.

Naruto closed his eyes briefly as dust encircled him, completely cutting off his field of vision to a mere two feet in front of him. As the dust cleared, he slowly moved forward, trying to find out what that had caused the ruckus.

As the dust dissipated, Naruto found himself looking at a medium-sized crater…with a pair of rabbit paws completely severed from the previous rabbit.

Naruto stared at them and blinked owlishly before picking one up, noticing that the part previously connected to the rabbit was cauterized and that there was no blood to speak of.

He didn't know how to feel, pissed that whatever the hell that was stole a perfectly good rabbit, or happy that he had found actual good-luck rabbits paws and was safely out of the way of the, the, _thing._

Naruto sighed to himself briefly as he stuffed both rabbit's feet in his pockets before he looked over the edge of the shallow hole.

That was before he saw it.

His gazed ventured onto a woman who was decently tall, standing at about five foot ten if he could guess, without the horn's added height. She was, well, beautiful in his opinion. She had fair skin, lightly touched by the sun. She had long, white hair, two white markings on her forehead, one above each eye and a thick, black line in the center of her forehead as well. She had short eyebrows, and Naruto knew that was a sign of nobility from the books he read. She had a dark shade of lipstick on if Naruto knew anything, and was again, unearthly beautiful to him.

She wore a white kimono with black trimming along the collar and hem of it, the sleeves sporting the black trimming as well. Along the center of the kimono she had six tomoe and on the sleeves, she had tomoe all along the trimming.

The woman grunted as she tried to stand push herself up, her eyes opening to reveal a set of lavender-colored, pupil-less orbs that the young boy was entranced by. Seconds later she collapsed.

 _She passed out,_ Naruto thought as he quickly descended the crater in order to check the vitals of the woman. He pressed two fingers to her neck in order to find her pulse. He found it and held his two foremost fingers there for a few moments.

"Her pulse is there but it's weak. She's exhausted, and by the elasticity of her skin, dehydrated as well," Naruto quickly deduced, a strange, serious visage covering his face as he hefted the woman over his shoulder delicately as to not hurt her any more than the fall did. His small frame was barely enough to hold her, her feet almost touching the ground as well her hands.

Somewhat struggling as he put one foot in front of the other to get himself out of the crater, Naruto used one hand to pull himself up, the strange woman still unconscious as he gently put her on the ground circling the crater.

She only shifted slightly in discomfort as he got out of the crater himself, lightly panting as he grabbed the woman once more by an arm, idly noticing her scary looking, and few-inch long nails before he threw himself under her, picking her up once more as he looked behind him, in the crater to see if he, or her, had left anything behind.

The only thing he saw was a bloody smear and thought it was the woman's blood, only for him to see the white fur of the rabbit.

His bottom lip poked out slightly as he turned around, walking briskly as he looked up at the woman out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know who you are, but you already cost me a damn meal…" he said to himself as ventured to his home in the forest.

Naruto then chuckled as he remembered something he had read in an adventurer's manual once.

Whoever said adventures didn't come from staying on the path?

….

Sighing to himself, Naruto poked the fire in the fireplace in his home, the smoke being created traveling up the chimney to the sky above.

His blue eyes traveled over to the woman who was lying on his bed, the covers on her and her eyes closed blissfully, breathing deeply as she slept. It was ten o'clock and six hours had passed since she had literally dropped in on his life.

He had laid a moist towel on her forehead as she seemed sick and warm to the touch but shivered all the same. Naruto had been sick before but she just seemed weak and mostly unresponsive.

Naruto walked over to a bucket of water he had collected from a fresh-water spring near his home and poured water from it into a cup. The water was always fresh as it was from an underground reservoir so he had no worries of it being contaminated.

After getting the cup of water, he walked over to the unconscious woman and got his knees beside the bed and lifted her head to the cup, her lips protruding over the edge ever so slightly signifying that it would go in.

Naruto tilted the cup very, very slowly as to not choke the woman and subconsciously she accepted the fluids graciously as her throat reacted reflexively to swallow.

After a few moments, Naruto let the woman's head back down to rest on the pillow as he pulled the cup away and sat it on the nightstand next to a book.

Naruto sighed as he pulled a chair from his table over and sat it next to the bed before sitting in it and propping his feet up on the bed as well.

His home was relatively small as it was only two rooms, but it had a queen sized bed, a chimney with a fireplace and all necessary cooking utensils, pots, pans, knives, forks, and spoons. It had a table near the window of which had a cooking station near it. Near the bed was a large bookshelf with was filled with books, some adventuring books, others math books but books all the same. He had found the place when he had come from a nearby town. The place was abandoned but furnished so he took advantage.

Closing his eyes, Naruto soon drifted gently to sleep, though one thought crossed his mind.

 _Maybe this'll bring the change I've been wanting…_

….

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he dropped his feet down from the bed to the floor. Groggily, he raised both arms above his head and stretched before groaning in pleasure. It seemed to have been about ten in the morning outside and the light peered through the windows.

Sighing with content as his bones popped and muscles stretched, Naruto turned his neck from side to side, popping the vertebrae. He yawned, his eyes fully opening to allow light to enter them only for him to come face to face with the woman, of which was sitting up straight, looking curiously around the room before her gaze fell on him.

If Naruto was a lesser man, he would've jumped because he did not expect her to be awake.

And he was a lesser man.

Naruto yelped in surprise and fell out of his chair as she looked at him, her wandering gaze burning holes through his head.

"W-When did you get up?" Naruto asked as he regained his bearings slightly before crossing his legs on the floor.

The woman was about to speak before she noticed she was heavily parched. She motioned for something to drink and Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he quickly ran to get another cup full of water as the one beside the bed must've either been gone or had become stale.

Naruto retrieved the cup, filled it with water and handed it to the woman. She accepted it graciously, nodding to him in the process of which he just smiled back.

She downed the surprisingly fresh water quickly, coughing slightly as she had drank it a bit too quickly.

Naruto was about to help before she rose a hand signifying she needed none. "I've been awake for three hours," she said simply making his eyes widen.

"W-What have you been doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"Watching you sleep, waiting for you to wake up," she responded evenly making his eyes squint.

"Alright, that's really creepy," he said with a shake of the head. "Anyways, what's your name, ma'am?" he asked her with a smile.

She paused for a moment before taking another gulp of water. "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki," Kaguya said as she sat the cup down on the nightstand near the dead lamp.

"Oh, your name is weird, too, huh?" Naruto said to her making her head tilt curiously. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya, Kaguya-chan," he said with a smile and hand extended.

"Why is my name weird, Uzumaki-kun?" Kaguya asked Naruto of which simply smiled sheepily as she shook his hand.

"Well, your name isn't weird to me, Kaguya-chan, it's very beautiful in fact," he said to her making her smile slightly. "But to others it's odd, in fact, I think it's them whose names are weird," he told her, his left hand covering his mouth as if telling her a secret.

For the first time in a while, Kaguya laughed for the first time. It wasn't boisterous as that would be fitting of someone of lesser status than herself, but it was a melodic laugh, one that warmed Naruto's heart when he heard the heavenly sound.

"Quite possibly, Uzumaki-kun," she told him with a small chuckle escaping her lips afterward. "Though, Uzumaki-kun, were you the one that pulled me out of that crater?" she asked the boy of which nodded hastily.

"Yeah, you just plopped right out of the sky like it wasn't anyone's business," Naruto told her making her smile lightly again. "But yeah, I helped you out. You were weak and dehydrated so I took you back here and nursed ya back to health, no problem, though. I always did like a damsel in distress," Naruto told her while scratching the back of his head, a small blush on his whiskered cheeks.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-kun. It's not often that I'm considered a damsel in distress," Kaguya told him, laughing lightly once more at this child as she crossed her legs, showing off her bare feet and long, creamy legs.

"Everyone needs saving once in while, ne?" he chuckled as he walked over to a cabinet before scowling to himself at his lack of choices of food. It usually consisted of fruit and vegetables. He liked both but never had company.

From the occasional goblin or warrior rabbit he killed, he usually fenced the magic stones they dropped for just under their normal price to adventures. He had a good sum of money, just over 10,000 valis. He hadn't had a good time at any of the local restaurants in town in a while so perhaps he would splurge since he had company.

"Kaguya-chan, do you want to go to town with me to get some breakfast?" Naruto asked the woman of which was looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought.

A pained expression crossed her face as she recalled why she was here. Hagoromo and Hamura had sent her here after defeating her in battle. She had no idea where she was, but, deep inside herself, she did not care.

Kaguya was through with that world, she was through trying to become the ruler of it, to bring peace to a race of people that did not want peace. Her sons, or rather will manifestations as that was truly what they were as no simple man from that dimension would _ever_ obtain the grace and privilege of touching her body, were spreading chakra to everyone, and she did not want to give those mindless beasts of murder, rape, and savagery to have another tool to kill.

Her pleas went unanswered as she had told Hamura and Hagoromo not to, but they did not listen, the latter believing he could change humans for the better. Kaguya knew how most were. They were greedy, arrogant, and foolish among other things.

Those traits were burned into their DNA, their code, and deep down, none would change. If she was going to be living in this world, she knew that the people here would be like that as well so she would expect no different.

"Ne, ne, Kaguya-chan?" the rabbit goddess heard making her head turn to Naruto of which was directly in front of her now.

She blinked owlishly. "Yes, Uzumaki-kun?" she asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"Huh, you've been spaced out for like five minutes. I literally had time to brush my teeth and change clothes to come back and see you still staring out the windows. Internal monologue I'm guessing?" Naruto asked with a blank stare while receiving a questioning one back. "Aaaaanyways, stepping over that comment, Kaguya-chan, do you wanna come with to town to get some breakfast? I'm buying," he told her with a grin and thumbs up.

Naruto had actually changed clothes, opting to wear a red short-sleeve shirt and cream-colored pants that ended at mid calf with black sandals on.

Kaguya blinked again before she smiled at the boy. He was quite possibly the nicest human she had met, nursing her back to health, providing her with his hospitality, saving her from laying in a whole for an entire day, and now treating her to breakfast. And if she was to be honest with herself, didn't want to leave the boy. She wanted to take care of him, not raise him, but merely be beside him in his endeavors. She did not long for world domination; she simply wanted peace, but peace with her own self.

"I would love that, Uzumaki-kun, and thank you," Kaguya smiled at him, making him blush and scratch his cheek in embarrassment.

….

Walking through the streets of the nearby town with his new friend beside him, Naruto had a happy smile on his face. He had gotten a new friend out of yesterday and she seemed to have been a mage if the thing she did earlier.

He had merely told her if there was anything she could do with her horns and after she asked him if they were ugly (A very displeasing smile of death following that), in which he vehemently responded with, 'No, Kaguya-chan's horns make her look exotic and adds to her beauty,' disarmed her completely, making a faint blush appear on her cheeks even. Afterwards she allowed the horns to recede into her skull.

Afterwards, after noticing that she was going to be walking with Naruto and not flying like she usually did, she shortened her hair to the point where she could tie it in a ponytail that reached her mid back and produced a more form fitting version of her kimono.

She had called it will materialization but Naruto just chalked it up to being a weird mage thing. Things he didn't understand that could be considered magical, he considered weird mage stuff.

Naruto had always preferred swords to magic. There was nothing like good ol' slicing into flesh to get your blood pumping.

Kaguya, however, was mulling over to give her children a good spanking if she even got back to their world.

They had taken half of her over all power to fuel a technique that would make a moon to seal away the Gedo Statue, or the husk of the ten tails. Her power was quite different to theirs. Her energy was infinite in nature and would replenish, but if they were to take it from her core, then the power would be gone forever, never to be replaced unless she returned to the source and reclaimed it herself. Think of it as, each time she used a technique, a piece of fruit was taken from a tree and eventually the fruit would grow back. But if you took the entire tree, roots and all with no seeds left behind, nothing would grow back. She had retained all of her techniques, but they lacked that certain…destroy you, your mother, and your great grandfather who had dissipated into the cosmic wind fifty years ago type of power.

So essentially, she was as strong as one of her sons. That was why together they had defeated her.

But, she had left that life behind. And she was sure that no one in this chakra-less world could match her.

Though back to the matter at hand, Kaguya walked beside Naruto and attracted many stares in the process. Many thought she was royalty from the intricate kimono and hairstyle. Many also were wondering why she was with the delinquent of the town.

None dared approach the supposed royalty, but it was true, she was royalty but from another world.

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye at Kaguya and smiled again. She was really nice and maybe later she would tell him where she came from? Or maybe she was one of the gods or goddesses with the familias.

He shrugged. Surely she would have told him if she were a goddess.

Arriving at his and her destination, Naruto let loose a boisterous call. "OI, jiji! I've brought a friend for breakfast!" he called out to the owner of the restaurant.

The place wasn't fancy but it had several stools connecting to a bar and some booths along the windows. The place had been opened since before Naruto was born and the owner, among few others in the community, was fair to him as well a caring. He was the one who taught Naruto how to cook.

Naruto looked around and saw that no one was in there save for him and Kaguya but he knew the place had just opened for the day so it was understandable.

"I told you not to call me grandpa, brat!" Kaguya heard from the back of the store just as she saw an older man, possibly in his fifties with salt and pepper hair, some wrinkles on his face, and a moderately large nose along with brown eyes. He was tall, a little over six feet, wore a white apron, black pants, plain shoes, and a t-shirt.

"C'mon, Merek-jij, you know you're my favorite old guy, that's why I call you jiji," Naruto grinned at Merek of who just sighed in resignation before noticing the woman beside him. His eye brows wiggled as he checked her out.

Naruto saw this before he climbed on the bar and sat in front of Kaguya, his arms crossed with a pseudo-glaring expression on his face.

Merek glared right back at the boy just as Kaguya peeked out her head from behind Naruto, a soft giggle escaping her lips as Naruto defended her valiantly from the wandering eyes of the old man.

"Sigh, Naruto-kun, sit down, that's where people eat," Merek told the youth of which after a few moments complied.

Merek flipped out a notepad and got one menu as he already knew what Naruto wanted. Three waffles, an omelet, and bacon, the last being perhaps Naruto's only known food weakness.

Kaguya looked at the menu and tried to figure out the odd food items. What was a pankcake? What were hashbrowns? She gulped slightly. She hadn't been that nervous since the day she ate the Shinju's fruit.

"Ah, er," she paused before looking at Naruto, "I'll have what Uzumaki-kun is having," she told the man of which nodded.

"Two Naruto special's coming right up," he told them as he disappeared to the kitchen.

Kaguya put down the menu and briefly wondered what a Naruto special was before succumbing to the curiosity. "What is the Naruto special, Uzumaki-kun?" she asked the boy of which was sitting beside her now.

Naruto merely looked at her and grinned. "Ya got three waffles, an omelet with ham in it, various non-spicy peppers, and some mouth watering bacon," he told the woman of which nodded slowly. She supposed she would figure out what these things were for

A few minutes passed as the two made small talk, Naruto boasting of his 'adventures' he had had in the last couple of years.

"See, I was surrounded by four goblins so I decided to take a big fuckin' log, and threw it at one before I picked up another one and hit the other three across the damn face. You shoulda been there Kaguya-chan, it was hilarious," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with a grin.

Kaguya smiled at him, overlooking his foul mouth. He wasn't raise quite properly so she would cut him some slack in that department. "Uzumaki-kun," she interrupted the boy while gaining a questioning look in turn, "Have you always been that strong?" Kaguya asked him with a curious gaze. She had only heard of people with that kind of strength using chakra.

Naruto nodded to her and grinned. "Yup, I've always been that strong. When I was little, I'd have these temper tantrums and start throwing shit and my bones would usually break, sometimes if the strain was high enough on my bones and muscles, my skull would develop hairline fractures. But, I'd always heal fast and be out of the hospital by the next week. And then the process would start all over again. And now I'm really damn strong and it takes a shit-ton and a half to actually break my bones. Maybe I'm a mutant or something," Naruto explained and then shrugged lightly.

Kaguya tilted her head slightly before the veins beside her eyes bulged making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Must've been a weird mage thing. She looked at him and her eyes widened slightly before the veins became unnoticeable on her temples. "It seems that your brain doesn't have a certain block on your strength aspect of your adrenal functions, allowing you to use 100% of your total available strength all the time. And it seems that instead of becoming brittle-boned like most after having their bones broken so many times, your bones and muscles reinforce themselves each time afterward. That is…quite unique, Uzumaki-kun," Kaguya said with slight wonder.

Naruto patted his arms with a slight smile. "See, mutant," he told her and himself. "So what was that you just did, Kaguya-hime?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow, notcing the eyes.

Kaguya rose an eyebrow at the name while a light hue developed on her cheeks. "Kaguya-hime? Who's to say I'm a princess, Uzumaki-kun?" she asked with amusement.

"Well, ya look like one, ya talk like one, you're as beautiful as one, so even if you aren't, I don't see why you couldn't be," Naruto said nonchalantly while Kaguya's eyes widened.

No one had ever talked to her like that out of genuine speaking. Many had attempted to flatter her in an attempt to get into her good graces, but if she could tell anything, it was that Naruto was a genuine person, never to hold anything back or falsify what would say.

She also smiled genuinely at him, blushing very lightly before raising a hand to rub the back of his head making him blush and grin. "Well then, Naruto-kun, if I'm a princess, then you'll be my knight in shining armor then, ne?" she asked him, the light hue on her cheeks dissipating moments later.

He smiled largely at her and puffed out his chest. "Of course, Hime-chan!" he told her, his smile never wavering.

Recalling his previous question, Kaguya answered. "That is what is called a dojutsu, a technique that only I and one another have," she said mysteriously, not even bothering to think of Hamura as her son. Naruto nodded as she continued. "It gives me near 360 degree vision and allows me to see energy in beings as well as a larger range in vision as well," she explained to him making him nod in understanding.

"So," Naruto began making her delicately raise an eyebrow, "your eyes are beautiful _and_ deadly?" he asked her, realizing the potential of the technique himself. "Nice combo, Kaguya-chan," he told her with a smile making her smile and laugh lightly as well.

Moments later their food arrived. The omelet and bacon were on the same plate while the waffles were on a different plate, a slab of butter on top of them before he brought out a bottle of syrup. "I'll be in the back if you need anything, Naruto-kun," Merek told the youth as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Naruto looked at the platter of food and sighed dreamily before he began to dig in. Kaguya looked at the plate before she grabbed a fork and severed a piece of the omelet from the egg and ate the piece, he mouth chewing it for a few moments before he eyes widened.

"This is…this is…"

….

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun. I've never had anything quite like omelets before," she said, wiping her mouth free of any lingering food that had stayed around on her cheeks with a napkin.

"Yup, jiji makes all his own ingredients. Even the ham and bacon are from pigs he's owned," Naruto elaborated while Kaguya nodded in understanding.

Merek was grinning. He had claimed another customer from his superior cooking. Take that, chain restaurants!

Naruto paid for the meals, it being about 1500 Valis for both his and Kaguya's food. Merek waved the two goodbye as they exited the food joint, Naruto waving back just as his eyes met the outside sun making him hiss playfully.

Kaguya smiled and was about to say something before Naruto's visage grew strangely serious. He walked past her, her head turning to see three men in armor with swords attached to their hips or backs.

The leader of the group stepped forward and glared at the child in front of him. "Time's up, Uzumaki. You have until tomorrow to leave or else you and this village will pay," the man said gruffly. He had brown eyes and a shaved head with a short beard.

Naruto glared at the man before he looked around. People were closing their doors and closing shop at the sight of these men.

The youth sighed briefly before settling on another glare. "I don't understand why I have to fuckin' leave. Your men provoked me first," Naruto told the man while crossing his arms.

Another of the adventures snorted. "Doesn't matter. I don't give a shit if they provoked you or not. You attack a Rakia Familia member, you attack us all. We've given you a year cause you're a kid but your time is up. You've got until tomorrow, so _scram,_ " he said as the three of them turned around to exit the village.

Kaguya glared at the three men and was about to put a bone spear into each of their heads before Naruto put a hand out in front of her and shook his head. "I don't want these nice people around here to be hurt 'cause of me. I'll be leaving tomorrow like they said," Naruto told the woman, a sad tone evident in his voice.

Kaguya frowned deeply. Naruto was too caring, but she had come to adore that about the boy. He was unique and didn't even know it. He was kind, caring, and even to a stranger such as her. He had even paid for a meal and hadn't even known her for twenty four hours. Naruto was such a good example of a human being, the best if she had anything to say about it.

Naruto began to walk back to his home while maintaining a pace a few feet in front of Kaguya, not letting her see the tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to leave jiji and baa-chan, but he knew that if he truly cared for them, then he would leave.

The day passed and Kaguya could tell that Naruto was putting up a strong front, but if it was solely for her, she didn't know. The two of them went fishing together, something she hadn't done in ages, and they had also caught a couple of fish which they ate for dinner and had simply talked to each other about various subjects.

Naruto had learned that Kaguya enjoyed long walks in, well, just about any place, to simply bask in the silence of a would-be mundane activity and replace it with joy. If you could do that, then you would feel contentment in spades.

Naruto had told her that he enjoyed to read stories of heroes and wished to become a strong adventurer, the strongest even.

"Naruto-kun," Kaguya paused him with a raised hand, stopping him from speaking further. "You wish to become adventures like those thugs, or might as well be dogs? Is that what you wish to become? Someone who bullies a child?" she asked him seriously. If he would answer incorrectly, her entire opinion of him would be altered drastically.

Naruto's eyes widened before they took on that serious gaze. "No, nothing like them. I want to be the hero that saves the princess, who looks in the face of death and spits on it before he keeps swinging his sword. I want to be the guy who'll fight for what's right even when no one else will. I want to be the hero, the adventurer who beats the dungeon and gets to retire at old age with a lot of scars on his body. Dying ain't in my forte, unless it's suffocation by bacon and in that case, I'll leave everything to you, Kaguya-chan," he chuckled to himself and she giggled as well. "But in, short, no, I guess I don't wanna be an adventurer, not like them anyways. I want to be a hero, plain and simple. And every hero needs his princess, ne, Kaguya-chan?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at her making her erupt in a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I'll be your princess and only yours," Kaguya giggled again at the boy playfully.

Naruto jumped up in happiness. "Yatta!" he shouted while Kaguya merely smiled.

 _While he is the model human being, he is still, well,_ human, _I suppose,_ she thought before smiling at him again.

It was about nine at night and Naruto had packed what he could, amassing a grand total of three bags to take with him as nothing else could go. The two of them were currently sitting on Naruto's bed, Naruto sitting with his legs crossed while Kaguya was lying down on her side while facing Naruto. She had resumed her normal form in which Naruto was content with. He liked her horns.

"Seeing as how you haven't really talked about this land, Naruto-kun, could tell me about it? Since we're going to be adventuring together after all," Kaguya asked the blonde of which rose an eyebrow.

"Are you a god, Kaguya-chan?" he asked her making her eyes widen slightly. "I thought you knew about Orario and stuff," Naruto added making her shake her head.

"How do you know?" she asked him curiously, prodding about his thinking that she was a god.

Naruto scratched the back of his head absently while chuckling nervously. "Well , last night, about three or so, I woke up and you were literally glowing with power, like damn," he whistled at that, "I hadn't felt any aura more oppressive than yours. It was like suffocating in a river, but then noticing you're already a mile down with no escape. But a couple minutes later you let up," he told her nonchalantly but she became slightly ridden with guilt in which he didn't notice.

Normally, she wouldn't mind it, but Naruto didn't deserve to feel like that at all.

Kaguya shook her head slightly, ridding herself of the guilt for the time being. "I suppose I am a god, Naruto-kun, but not from around here," she told him making his eyes widen before he nodded. If she wanted to tell him more, she would have, but he decided to explain Orario to her.

"Well, about a thousand or so years ago, gods came from heaven because they wanted to experience the hardships like us mortals. Total bullshit if you ask me, but they're here alright. Anyways, there's more than just Orario, as Orario is a city, and province. There's lands all around where more gods reside, but enough about that. Gods make families called Familias where they bestow their blessing.

In Orario, there's a place called Babel, a place over the dungeon so the monsters can't escape. Babel's also home to the Guild where adventures register to be, well, adventures, and trade in magic gems and stuff for cash. Babel is also a big fuckin' tower that's the closest to heaven a god can get to at the top.

There's also multiple races, the most prominent being humans, elves, dwarves, and gods. There's a few subspecies, but you can learn about that later. There are also monsters that are produced by the Dungeon. There's a few monsters here and there on the surface but they're weaker than the ones in the dungeon usually," Naruto finished with a sigh before humming to himself, trying to think of anything he had missed.

Kaguya, while she had heard and processed what Naruto had said, was stuck on there being gods here in this plane. She shook herself free of the thoughts as she had noticed Naruto had lain down on the bed, his head resting on the pillow, a tired expression lurking its way onto his face.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night, Kaguya-chan. We've got a good day's walk ahead of us," he told her sleepily in which she just smiled before she scooted closer to him and began to rub his hair. While she did not think of him as her son, she grew nostalgic, remembering how she used to this with Hagoromo when he couldn't sleep.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I'm sure my knight will escort me safely to where we're going," Kaguya told him making Naruto smile before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Kaguya-hime," Naruto told her with a smile making her smile as well.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun," she told him sweetly as he soon fell fast asleep.

The Usagi No Megami (Rabbit Goddess) sighed fondly of this boy before a murderous intent filled the home, though Naruto only shifted slightly. She rubbed Naruto's hair still making him unconsciously scoot closer to her and grab onto her robe.

Kaguya would let no harm befall this boy from any so called gods or goddesses of the land. Like she used to be, they could have evil intents lurking in the background.

The intent lifted moments later and if anyone were to look outside, they would see a large ring of dead grass around the cottage.

Kaguya adjusted herself to where she was face to face with the fast asleep Naruto. She smiled. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun," Kaguya said sleepily as she closed her eyes, falling asleep next to her self-appointed charge.

She grew close to the boy in such a short time. It wasn't love, but more akin to appreciation. She appreciated that he treated her as a person, unafraid of her, though it wasn't fair as he did not know of her deeds. But he would never know, as he didn't need to know.

Being the supposed villain, it was truly befitting of her to never tell her charge of her misdeeds.

So, ya know, Deal With It.

….

 **REVIEW!**

 **A: Don't kill me.**

 **B: I've got like 4500 words for Incarnate I swear, and I've written 2000 or so words for Diluted.**

 **C: Never, ever, EVER hop on another one of my stories telling me to update another one. Like, dafuq, bro?!**

 **Anyways, this story just kinda rolled around and I like the idea. I had to toss around quite a few ideas with myself and I've never done a NaruKagu pairing, so why not now?**

 **In this story, Kaguya is slightly yandere. You've seen a little tid bit so far, but trust me, it'll come.**

 **And while at half-power, Kaguya is still a badass. But to scale power, let's say, five gods at full power equal her. Oh, and she can't materialize dimensions at half power either, only at full.**

 **Anyways, give me suggestions for the harem, watch the anime called DanMachi and you'll understand this perfectly. Only 12 or 13 episodes so far, so not much to go off of either.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Peace, guys and gals :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Naruto's meeting of Kaguya and the two had grown rather close in that time, practically inseparable to anyone that would observe them for an extended amount of time.

Though the irony was that the two were apart at the current time as Kaguya had decided to stay behind from Naruto's trek to the Guild in Babel.

The two had made it to Orario within three days without any difficulties, Kaguya attracting more than her fair share of stares along the way however a surprisingly fierce glare from Naruto immediately set the onlookers many different kinds of straight.

Kaguya found the lands vast, open, and fresh. The air was clean in the fields surrounding Orario and nature was relatively untouched in the forests but she could very clearly and plainly sense the difference in the feel of the city. She had never been in such a place with so many people in it or so many different energies blending together.

When she had first sensed the magic as they called it from the beings here, she nearly vomited. It was so diluted and unclean in every sense of the word, tainted by a being's lusts and desires as well as emotions. It was as if it was run through a sewage system then distributed to them by means of feeding them with a dirty plate and silverware.

Chakra, from what she had felt from the _peasants_ of her world, often had the same feeling, but it was never as dirty as this, so tainted. Truly she had no idea why it was like that but she had figured that the commoners of this world didn't notice themselves and nor were they inherently evil, so it wasn't _entirely_ their fault, or it could have been the distributors' cruel joke as to have it feel that way.

Some mages, individually, did not have the same feel as the collective city did, and felt rather, _clean_ she supposed, but the goddess disliked the energy still.

But her Naruto-kun, however, had a magic core that felt so beautiful and pure to her senses. It felt so warm and loving and inviting that when he had fallen asleep the night she had discovered it, she kept her senses open the entire time, embracing him as she slept so she could feel closer to him and the pureness inside.

Perhaps it was that he was truly pure at heart, desiring to become a hero and whatnot but she paid the reason no mind.

Kaguya, picking up fruit from a nearby fruit vendor from the inn they were currently staying, sighed dreamily as she thought of _her_ Naruto-kun. She was garbed in a form fitting, plain white kimono with black trimming. Her horns had receded as to not draw attention from these filthy commoners, and she had changed the color of her hair to a light red, but not quite pink and had tied it in a pony-tail that reached her lower back.

Ever since she had let her horns show in public, they had always received the most unwanted attention she had ever received. The only attention she had ever desired was from Naruto, and even then, she could be herself around him, not having to hide any of her features.

Perhaps she should instill into these commoners, peasants, _roaches,_ who a true god was.

Speaking of gods, it was rather interesting to sense one of their energies.

There were a few dozen here in the city of Orario and whenever she had reached out for their specific energy sources, she often felt other smaller energy sources, compared to hers anyways. She had rationalized that those other sources must've been the familia of the gods. She had also noticed that some of the gods' energies were distributed among those close to them. This was true with all familia she had deduced.

The gods and goddesses' energies felt vastly different than the magic of the material world. They had the consistence of a more primal power, more pure, but some gods or goddesses were tainted much like some mages.

It was appalling even. She was a progenitor of energy from her world and she fought fervently and harshly to keep the energy from becoming tainted by the peasants because they were impure, unworthy of the grace that had been chakra. Sigh, if only Juubi had been more competent in eradication, but no, just _no,_ it had to fuck it up with its size being its own weakness. But it seemed that the gods gave some of their energy to their underlings as a way to keep track of them as well as give them a slight edge over those who didn't have the gods' grace.

That was also when Kaguya developed a gleam in her eyes, unnaturally as she smiled. If the Juubi hadn't have been such a dumbass, she wouldn't have met Naruto-kun.

A basket in hand, filled with various vegetables and fruits, Kaguya turned on heel, pocketing her remaining valis and returned to the inn that she and Naruto were staying at, a slight spring in her step.

Naruto would be returning later and she had a few errands to run along with making them a lovely dinner.

…

Naruto hummed happily with his left hand in his pocket while the other carried a yellow box reminisce of a shoe box on the tip of his right index finger, balancing it eloquently. He was currently walking to the hulking, tall-as-ever, Babel. He was going to register as an adventurer today and start to train himself. He believed that he had reached the point to where he could train physically and not suffer defects that would stunt his growth.

The streets were busy at it was the lunch hour. Many civilians were leaving their jobs to go to get a bite to eat while others were simply opening their lunches on the front doorstep of the places they worked at. Naruto could also see adventures all along the street wearing armor and carrying various weapons alike, sometimes themselves or in groups.

It was also a wonder to see some of the many different races that inhabited the world that he had yet to encounter. It was quite humorous to learn that a dwarf that was over a century old wasn't as tall as you. He had also seen some elves and had to say, the female elves had an almost regal aura about them and their beauty was unique.

Shaking his head lightly to rid himself of the blush, Naruto pressed on to his destination.

The young boy was dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and black shorts along with black boots that reached his ankle. He and Kaguya were living in a comfortable inn/hotel in the outer portions of Orario so he had left that morning, about ten and said that he would be returning before six.

He had given Kaguya free reign over anything he possessed, money included. She had taken to the studies of this world quite fervently, learning about it from a nearby library. Where she would go to sleep at ten at night along with him, she would wake up at six opposed to his nine so she often had time to kill.

Thinking of Kaguya-chan made him smile.

If he was running errands that day, he would always come back to the room with a great dinner prepared, every day. It was if she were a mother or something that had prepared food for her children time and time again. Naruto would also wake up to a home-cooked breakfast.

She must've gotten a hold of cooking books in the library as well, Naruto mused.

Kaguya also gave him a much needed source of love and affection, and lately it was almost unconditional. Naruto blushed when he remembered he told Kaguya that he would marry her the previous day. Though, Naruto knew that if he could clone himself, then he could safely tell his clone that he wasn't lying about it either.

Kaguya seemed to dismiss the notion, but he could tell she was at least a bit happier after he said that if the spring in her step had anything to say about it, but he couldn't tell if it was because of that or something else.

Naruto also found out that even if his hotel room did have two single-person beds that Kaguya would sleep with him in his own. Not that he was complaining, mind you. She smelled nice, like that of lilac and lavender. She often cuddled with him, her frame pressed up against his, no personal space to speak of.

It was as if she were his mother trying to protect him, the way they would both lay under the covers, his body laying on its side with hers pressed up against him, hers laying on its side as well with her right arm over him, pulling him close to her.

Naruto blushed lightly as his mind went south fairly quickly, that was also when his mind didn't register that he was going to run into someone.

"Kyahh!" he heard a voice yell as they ran into him, the perpetrator falling while his strength allowed him to only feel a small impact.

Naruto caught the shoebox in one hand before swiftly putting it under his arm in one motion. That was after he rose and eyebrow to whomever he had bumped into.

It was a small girl with long, twin pig-tails that were gathered by white bows with blue trimming. She had blue eyes that were slightly darker than Naruto's own, and she looked rather childish in appearance but could pass for a sixteen year old. She wore a white dress with frayed clothing at the shoulder with no sleeves or back that ended at her upper thigh. It also accentuated her abnormally large cleavage. She wore a blue ribbon around her arms and under her breasts as well as another blue ribbon resembling a bowtie around the collar of her dress. Her legs were also bare save for her white and blue flip-flops. And on her arms she wore white gloves that covered her entire forearm. She had a petite stature, standing a couple inches shorter than him, his height still being at 4'4'' to her 4'2''.

Naruto paused as he looked at her before smiling sheepily as she rubbed her behind, seemingly in pain. "Hey, sorry about that," he told her as he extended a hand to help her up.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes as she grabbed the hand before he hefted her up with ease making her yelp slightly in surprise.

The girl landed on her feet, using her hands to push against the boy's chest for support. He was like a rock wall and wouldn't budge as she fully expected him to fall along with her again as he pulled her up, but he did not such thing.

After regaining her bearings, she looked at the blonde, whiskered boy while he smiled at her. Her eyes widened. This was the first time a person hadn't knocked her out of the way for simply being in their way.

"Ahh, you alright, stranger-chan?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. She'd been staring and it was kinda weirding him out.

The girl had the decency to blush. "Ah, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going," she told him with an apologetic yet sheepish smile and small bow.

Naruto froze slightly at the bow. "O-Oi, don't bow to me, I was daydreaming, stranger-chan. If anything, it's my fault," he told her making her eyes widen once more. Using his available hand he straightened her back out to where she was standing straight. "Anyways, I gotta go. I hope I see more of ya, cute-stranger-chan," he told her, walking past her before the girl turned on heel right behind him, the blush on her face evident but it quickly faded.

"Can I come with you?" the girl asked him as she caught up to him, her hands behind her back as she walked along with an inclination on her torso to where she was looking at him with a turn of the head.

Naruto raised an eyebrow once more. "Uh, do you even know where I'm going?" he asked her. This girl was really weird.

The girl simply smiled. "Nope!" she answered him excitedly as her posture straightened to where she was walking normally beside him though her hands were still behind her back.

Naruto chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop. "Uh, sure, I guess. No fucks to give here," he told her. If she was fazed by his language, she didn't show it. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, cute-stranger-chan," he told her with a closed eye and raised thumb. The classic 'nice-guy' pose never failed.

"I'm Hestia," the now proclaimed Hestia said with a smile making Naruto smile in turn. She briefly wondered if she should tell him that she was a goddess but quickly dismissed it as she didn't want to be treated any differently.

"It's great to meet ya, Hestia-chan. Now, we're off to Babel!" he told her making her raise a hand to her mouth and giggle at him.

Naruto grinned at her as he blushed.

Now, if only he could remember where heard the name Hestia before…

….

Naruto and Hestia eventually made it to the tower, it being about 2 in the afternoon when they did make it to Babel. It was quiet the sight for Naruto, looking upwards to not even see the end of the tower.

Outside of the Guild, Naruto looked up and squinted his eyes…and kept squinting before he rubbed them with his available left hand. _Huh, you really can't see the top,_ Naruto thought with a slight smirk.

He and Hestia had hit it off quite well, the two talking about anything that struck their fancy. They had talked about food and Hestia had agreed with him that bacon was a great food.

That _might_ have been why Naruto liked her so much.

"Ne, ne, Naruto-kun, so what're you coming here for?" Hestia asked with a questioning look as the two stood outside of a pair of brass-colored doors that would lead them to lowest level of Babel.

"Oh, I'm coming here to register as an adventurer, Hestia-chan," Naruto told her with a smile making her frown slightly, becoming sullen fairly quickly and avert her gaze from him. She placed her hands behind her back and sighed slightly.

"Are you already part of a familia?" Hestia asked Naruto quietly. The boy of which looked at her strangely before he chuckled making her look at him with another questioning gaze.

"Nah, I'm not, Hestia-chan. It is kinda fuckin' dumb to register and not be a part of one, huh?" he chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

At this, Hestia perked up and smiled at him before shaking her head fervently in disagreement. "No, not at all, Naruto-kun! You're really brave if you'll do that and not be a part of one," she told him happily making him smile back at her.

Naruto walked up to the large glass, brass doors and pushed one open to reveal a large room that seemed to circle the entire base of the tower. The dominant color of the area was brass as it had brass-colored bars separating the tellers from the adventures just in case some decided to get violent.

The floors had alternating dark blue and light blue tiles with marble pillars supporting the next level.

Naruto looked off to the right to see a waiting area with a few chairs and couches with a red rug below them as to not scruff the tiles below.

"Damn," Naruto said with wide eyes as he looked around making Hestia giggle.

"Is this your first time here, Naruto-kun?" Hestia asked the boy of which only nodded dumbly. "Yeah, it is amazing, hehe," she giggled again.

Naruto looked around before he saw a girl sitting at a nearby rest area with several books in front of her, one in her lap and another off to the side. The girl had brown hair with bangs framing her face along with a straight portion of bang covering her forehead. She had fair skin and pointed ears along with a pair of sea-foam green eyes and a pair of un-rimmed glasses. She wore plain black pants and a plain, long-sleeve button up along with black dress shoes. Naruto presumed she looked about thirteen.

Naruto was relatively lost, and the girl looked like she could work here, or did work here, so he took a chance and walked over with Hestia in tow, the girl following closely and curiously.

Walking over to the half-elf, Naruto didn't know what to expect from her. He had never met a half-elf, only full-blooded elves and those guys were pricks. He had met a group and they acted very high and mighty though a swift broken arm to one of them from Naruto set them straight.

"Ah, yo," Naruto said awkwardly as he stood to the right of the half-elf, a small wave of the hand accompanying it. Hestia stood beside him with a small smile on her face.

The half-elf looked up slowly only for her eyes to widen at the two people to her left. "Eep!" she shrieked in surprise as she covered her face with the book much to Naruto's chagrin as he covered his left ear quickly

Hestia merely smiled at the girl as Naruto shook his head lightly to stop his ears from ringing. "Sorry for scaring you, I guess?" he chuckled nervously making the half-elf uncover her face to look at him, her eyes showing apprehension at answering him.

She sat the book back down in her lap before nodding slightly. "It's o-okay," she told him making him smile at her and close his eyes.

"Sweet, sweet," he smiled at her making her blush faintly. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki," he told her making her nod slightly.

"I'm Eina Tulle," she told the blonde of which of grinned wider. "A-And you are?" she asked shyly, gesturing to Hestia.

"I'm Hestia!" the black-haired girl said exuberantly and smiled at Eina making the latter's eyes widen slightly only for Hestia to raise a single digit to her mouth, telling the young half elf to be silent.

Shakily, the half-elf agreed if only because Hestia was quite intimidating when she needed to be.

"Ne, Eina-chan, where do I register to become an adventurer?" he asked the half elf with a raised eyebrow as he tucked the shoebox under his right arm.

Eina blushed as he called her 'Eina-chan.' A few awkward moments later she pointed at a nearby window. "R-Right there. After you fill out the form, y-you go behind there and they put s-some magic on you to show you your current stats and l-level. The leveling is b-based on experiences so people u-usually never start out at just z-zero. You c-can also go there to l-level up if your god or goddess is unavailable," Eina stuttered out making Naruto grin at her.

"Thanks a bunch Eina-chan. I hope you're gonna start working here 'cause like damn, you don't even work here yet and you're really helpful," he told her with a thumbs up causing her to blush and nod hesitantly.

After giving her a short goodbye, he and Hestia walked over to the booth she had pointed out and Naruto acquired a form. Filling out the form quickly, the person behind the booth raised a brow.

"Naruto, sir, I hope you know it is _highly_ unadvisable to become an adventurer without first joining a familia. Please, for your sake and my conscious, do not become one until you become an adventurer," the man behind the booth pleaded to the boy only for Naruto to shoot him a disarming grin.

"I've already given this thought, Ojii-san. I'm sure and I'll join a familia as soon as I'm able, but not those big ones 'cause I won't feel special, ya know?" Naruto grinned at the man in booth making him sigh.

Behind Naruto, Hestia was smiling a million-gigawatt smile at the blonde. She had found her first familia member and she would treasure him to the ends of Orario!

"If that is what you wish, Naruto. I hope you do well, now please, step over here. And only one person is allowed in at a time," he said, gesturing to Hestia of which only smiled at him and nodded.

Naruto gave the shoebox he was holding to Hestia and stepped over to the curtain before he flashed one more grin to Hestia in which caused her to blush faintly and smile back at him, nodding at him in approval.

Moments later, a large flash of light emanated from behind the curtain, followed by a yell not from Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

….

Hestia was positively beaming at Naruto in happiness.

"Congratulations again, Naruto-kun! I still can't believe you're already level 2!" she praised him only for him to chuckle in mild embarrassment and blush lightly, shifting the medium-sized bag of valis on his shoulder to a more comfortable position. The shoebox he had was filled to the brim with sliver-sized monster cores. Naruto had been saving them for the moment he became an adventurer and it equaled out to be around forty thousand valis much to his joy.

"Ne, thank the bastard monsters I killed to get this far, Hestia-chan," he scratched his cheek absently with a small smile.

It was currently around six p.m. as Naruto had to run more errands such as look for another place, more permanent that is, to stay at. It turned out that it had taken longer than he expected. In the end he didn't find a place

He and Hestia were walking back to his motel room so he was kinda worried if Kaguya would be angry at the sudden appearance of a stranger because he knew of her dislike for the general populace. As he walked down the streets, Naruto shifted his bag closer to his being every time someone passed the two of them. He may have been paranoid, but it was with good reason. He wouldn't lose this money the day he acquired it.

On another note, he couldn't help but smile in the presence of Hestia. Man, if she were a goddess, he would join her familia in an instant!

"Maa, maa, Naruto-kun, so modest," Hestia giggled at the blonde while she covered her mouth and closed her eyes cutely.

Naruto blushed lightly and chuckled as the two of them came to a stop outside of the hotel Naruto was residing at. He was only forgetting one thing…

Oh yeah, he had to _ask_ someone if they wanted to come over for dinner.

"Hey, Hestia-chan, do you want to come over for dinner?" the blonde asked the girl next to him with a big grin.

Hestia's eyes widened before she let loose a large smile. "Of course I would, Naruto-kun," she said with a small blush as she then grinned. Perhaps she would tease him a little? "Fufu, we've only known each other for a few hours, Naruto-kun. Already inviting me over to meet your parents?" Hestia giggled with a hand covering her mouth.

Blushing lightly, Naruto sputtered. "N-No! I just thought it was the right thing to do," he said sheepishly to her with a small smile before rubbing the back of his head. Hestia simply giggled again.

The place he and Kaguya were staying at wasn't expensive but not cheap, so it was more or less average. It had a maximum of four floors and it was made of wood like most buildings in Orario.

Naruto and Hestia climbed the stairs to the third floor and began walking down the hallway to room 34, Naruto's room.

"Now, I am staying with someone, Hestia-chan, just so you know," Naruto told her somewhat seriously making her smile gently and nod at him.

Naruto knocked on the door a few times. "I'm home, Kaguya-chan!"

A few minutes prior….

Kaguya hummed happily as she chopped up some vegetables on a wooden cutting board in the kitchen of the hotel room.

Her day had gone by relatively quickly after she had gotten done shopping. She had made herself a lunch when she had gotten back to the hotel and took a short nap afterwards, though the only reason it was short was because of her lacking Naruto to cuddle with.

After that she had meditated for two hours, extending her senses and balancing the flow of power within her. She had to, or else the power would overcome her and she would be driven back to insanity. Next, she had explored the surrounding area to survey for any of the so-called gods or goddesses of this world.

She had encountered none, as their energy signatures were seemingly avoided her, but she was sure she was suppressing her power. Perhaps it was just a coincidence?

Back to the task at hand, Kaguya scooped up the veggies and poured them into a pan before she poured chakra into the water, saturating it and moments later the water began to boil.

The Rabbit Goddess had a small, content smile on her face as she stirred the vegetables and poured rice into it. She was sure Naruto would love this dinner and that was all that mattered. And tomorrow, she would make him some bacon to congratulate his becoming of an adventurer.

She was sure to get a hug out of that.

Blushing faintly as she thought of Naruto, Kaguya resumed cooking before she felt an energy signature that was large in comparison to others around it. It was also near a familiar energy, one that Kaguya knew well.

"Naruto-kun…"

Summoning a chakra clone to continue with the cooking, Kaguya tapped the air in front of her and out of the middle of nothing, a black rift opened to fit her body.

Kaguya could create portals out of nothing and could use this ability to any place she had been. That was also a reason she had been exploring the area so that she could get a better layout. During the week she had also discovered that she needed more power, power that was stolen from her, to materialize dimensions.

Kaguya had briefly thought of trying to go back to her world but quickly, _very_ quickly dismissed the notion. Going back to that hate-filled world would mean going back to her sons in which she did not want to meet again, no matter how much she cared for them. She loved them, but they had forged their own path, one she would not allow if she were there. And if she were to go back, she could possibly end up dead because she knew she was not powerful enough to confront them.

But, most of all, that would mean leaving her Naruto-kun, the boy she was quickly finding to be her light, her sun, moon, and stars. He was quickly becoming the reason she was getting up in the morning, the reason she was so happy even after losing.

She also figured that she couldn't go back to that world even if she wanted to. The only reason she was here was because of Hamura's and Hagoromo's Senjutsu use, her trying to use her rift-opening skill, and a rouge Bijuudama from that damned Juubi.

Not that she cared any more, anyways.

Entering the rift, Kaguya appeared on the roof of the hotel with her Byakugan active. She could see for miles upon miles around her, but opted to focus on the familiar and alien signatures coming closer to her.

One was definitely Naruto-kun while the other was a signature she had grown used to over the past few days.

 _Hmm, so a god or goddess has tried to sink their claws into my Naruto-kun, hmm?_ Kaguya wondered before an unnerving grin developed on her features.

….

As Naruto knocked on the door, he immediately knew something was wrong. Kaguya usually opened the door before he could even attempt to knock. Perhaps she was busy? No, he had never come home and she wasn't home. Had she…left?

No. He shook his head lightly at that to rid himself of the horrid thought. Naruto knew she was rather…possessive of him, so it was highly doubtful.

Turning around to shrug to Hestia as to why Kaguya wasn't unlocking the door, he noticed a black rift appearing behind Hestia. He swore quietly. Naruto knew Kaguya was possessive of him and very protective but, well, not _that_ protective.

He quickly sat the bag down making Hestia raise a brow, only for him to rush behind her with his arms outstretched, covering the Goddess of Families and Hearths, and it also prevented an long bone-sword from piercing her.

Hestia's eyes also widened in surprise as she too turned around and hid slightly behind Naruto. She hadn't even sensed this woman. Perhaps her senses really were dulling…

"Don't hurt her Kaguya-chan!" Naruto told the horned woman making Hestia notice the horns as well.

"Move, Naruto-kun. This goddess is only trying to trap you to do her bidding," Kaguya said rather emotionlessly much to Naruto's dislike. He hadn't seen Kaguya like this and didn't like it at all. He needed to calm her. But Naruto also registered the goddess comment and filed that away for later.

However, he did have a seeping suspicion that Hestia was a goddess. Naruto figured what kind of ten-year-old girl would have _those_ types of jugs?

Meanwhile, Hestia was panicking on the inside. She hadn't wanted Naruto to find out this way!

Back to the matter at hand, Naruto shook his head. "No, she's only been nice to me all day. She hasn't even asked me to join her familia! Please, Kaguya-chan, can we just eat dinner?" Naruto pleaded with her, a small smile finding its way onto his face.

Kaguya glared at Hestia making the petite goddess glare back. The rabbit goddess lowered her bone sword but still kept it out.

Naruto lowered his arms to his sides and let a full smile find its way onto his face. "Please, Kaguya-hime? For me?" he asked her sweetly, the smile still holding.

The glare Kaguya had on Hestia disengaged nearly immediately before Kaguya melted into Naruto's words completely. Drawing the sword back into her body, Kaguya smiled. "Of course, Naruto-kun, anything for you," she said to him affectionately.

Luckily no one was around the area at the time and the other occupants of the motel were out.

Sighing in relief, Naruto smiled slightly. He really didn't expect that to work.

Hestia, meanwhile, poked her tongue out at Kaguya as the goddess from a different dimension passed them, paying no further attention to Hestia. As Kaguya waved her hand in from the motel door, it opened, allowing entrance to herself and Naruto as well as Hestia.

Though if Hestia entered the room or not, she didn't care.

As Kaguya walked in, Naruto let loose another breath before he turned to Hestia with his arms crossed, a slight glare and frown in place. Hestia looked at her feet as he looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hestia-chan?" he asked her with a raised brow. Naruto was slightly angry, but more along the lines of hurt. Why had she refrained from telling him all day? Did she not want him to ask to join her familia?

"I-I just didn't want you to treat me differently. M-Most people just ignore my existence mostly but when I introduce myself a-as a goddess, they start treating me differently. And when I ask them to join my familia, they decline," Hestia said as tears started to form in her eyes making Naruto feel pretty bad at that point. "I d-don't have a single person in my familia. I j-just feel alone. But when I met you, today, Naruto-kun," she wiped the tears from her eyes as a smile formed, directed at the youth in front of her, "You treated me like a person, a-and I thought that if I told you about me being a goddess, y-you'd treat me differently like everyone else…" Hestia trailed off as she looked at the ground again, her right hand grabbing her left forearm behind her back.

Seconds later, she was enveloped in a hug which made her eyes widen considerably. "Sorry for making you cry, Hestia-chan. I can't stand to see pretty ladies cry," he told her as he looked at her with a smile making her perk up as well. "It was wrong to be mad. I really hope you can understand, though…" he said, trailing off.

Immediately, Hestia nodded. "Of course! I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she told him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, too, Hestia-chan," Naruto smiled at her. A few moments later, Hestia spoke again, though this was in question.

"What is your relationship with her, Naruto-kun?" Hestia asked curiously. Kaguya didn't look to be anything like Naruto's mother, perhaps a guardian?

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well, about a week ago, she literally fell from the sky and I nursed her to health in a village that's pretty far from here. She's not exactly from around her so we've been together ever since then. She's pretty possessive of me and I don't know why," Naruto said as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Hestia sweatdropped. _Possessive is the_ u _nderstatement of the century,_ she thought. Moments later, a voice rang out.

"Dinner's ready!"

…

"I don't recall saying you could have a guest, Naruto-kun," Kaguya told Naruto as she, Naruto, and Hestia sat at a table in their small living room.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "C'mon, Kaguya-chan, she's really hungry," Naruto told the rabbit goddess as Hestia blushed, the petite goddess on her third plate of fried vegetable rice and seasoned ham.

Kaguya merely 'hmph'ed' as she resumed eating. Hestia smiled at the other present goddess. "This is really good, Kaguya-san," she told the Usagi no Megami with a small, friendly smile.

Barely opening a lavender-colored eye, Kaguya glanced at Hestia before she resumed eating, not acknowledging the compliment.

Hestia pouted at that.

Naruto grinned at Kaguya. "Hestia-chan and I think this is really good, Kaguya-chan. Thank you a bunch," Naruto said to her making her smile at him lovingly.

"I'm glad you like it, Naruto-kun. That makes me happy," she said with a smile, still not saying anything about Hestia.

The goddess of the Hearth and Families pouted even further at that before Naruto nudged her with his leg. She looked up to see him smiling slightly at her making her smile back at him.

After they had finished eating, they each sat at the table, Kaguya with her fingers crossed in front of her face as Naruto looked at her. Hestia was off to the side, in gawk and happiness of what Naruto had just said.

"Kaguya-chan. Please, I really do want to join her familia. If I'm going to be a proper adventurer, then I just think it's right," he told Kaguya with pleading eyes though Kaguya wasn't budging this time.

"Naruto-kun, I understand you wanting to be a proper adventurer, but I don't see how you being with _her,"_ Kaguya said with some amount of venom referencing to Hestia though the latter said nothing, still happiness about Naruto's declaration, "will benefit you. She has no other familia members that can form a group with you to keep you safe," Kaguya told the youth but he didn't budge.

"When I enter the dungeon I probably won't be going past the tenth level for a while so I can get a grasp of it. I'll be safe so I can grow and become stronger and get better gear. Getting a god's or goddess' blessing alone is a major boost to my abilities. So being in her familia would help my safety," Naruto told the rabbit goddess. He really didn't need her approval but it seemed right to ask her for her advice, though it seemed that Kaguya's dislike for gods and goddesses ran pretty deep.

"Naruto-kun, perhaps you would just be safer with me. Maybe you should just settle down with me, and we could live in a home somewhere and open a shop and make a living. You wouldn't have to become an adventurer or join a familia, or be unsafe-," Kaguya's eyes widened as Naruto stood up quickly and looked her fiercely. This even drew Hestia's attention.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I've wanted to become an adventurer for as long as I can remember. I want to become strong, and have all these amazing abilities so that I don't have to worry while I'm in the dungeon. Kaguya-chan," he paused as he let loose a breath and looked at the table. "Maybe we could do that one day. That sounds like a really nice dream to have," he paused again as he smiled slightly before he frowned. "But for now, I want to be an adventurer and join Hestia's familia," he told her with a sense of finality, forgoing the affectionate suffix for Hestia intentionally as to not anger or sadden Kaguya further than he knew she would be.

Kaguya looked at Naruto with wide eyes before she stood slowly making Hestia scoot back slightly. With her eyes closed, she withdrew to another room and closed the door silently.

Naruto let loose a sigh. "Can you preform the ritual now, Hestia-chan?" he asked her quietly making Hestia nod almost immediately.

Both goddess and future familia member walked out to the balcony of which overlooked part of the lower-middle-class neighborhood they were in. It was around eight in the evening so the sky was dark and the stars were out. Naruto could have sworn that it was supposed to rain tonight.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head to see Hestia behind him with a small smile in place. Hestia looked beautiful in the moonlight, positively radiant. And she was going to be _his_ goddess soon, just as Kaguya was _his_ princess. Naruto's heart ached as he thought of Kaguya but shook it off quickly as she needed time to cool down by herself.

Smiling at Hestia, he asked a question. "What's first, Hestia-chan?"

Hestia smiled as well before she motioned for him to turn around. After doing so, she told him to raise his shirt. "Alright, Naruto-kun, you might feel some discomfort, and I'm sorry, okay?" she told him sadly but he just turned his head to her with a smile.

"I'm ready, Hestia-chan," he told her with determination evident in his voice.

Letting loose a long exhale, Hestia closed her eyes before opening them moments later to show that they were glowing a bright, pale-blue light. At that point, even Naruto could feel the power permeating the air. As her pony-tails floated in the air, she spoke. **"I, Hestia, goddess of the Hearth and Family, entrust a portion of my power unto you, Naruto Uzumaki, a being with a pure heart, a trusting and caring individual that even I am humbled by. I wish for you to become part of my familia for you to be treasured as my child, my charge, yet my protector. I do not wish for your servitude, simply your companionship as those of a family should. Do you accept?"** Hestia asked the boy of which only allowed a small bead of sweat to roll down his face. The power output, while not at it's fullest, showed that Hestia truly was a god.

"Hai, Hestia-chan," he told her with conviction, turning his head again to smile at her again.

Even in her state, Hestia smiled back at the boy. **"Very well, with this blessing, you will become my first familia member as well as my Champion. I will value you more than anything in this world. By my will and grace, you will rise as a member of the Hestia Familia!"** Hestia shouted as she touched his tattoo'ed back, flowing her grace into his adventurer's mark.

Naruto didn't even flinch as what he felt was fire enter his system.

Hestia, meanwhile, smiled lovingly at the boy.

 _Thank you...Naruto-kun..._

…

An hour passed and Hestia had left to prepare a more permanent and free residence after a great many hugs and 'thank you's. Kaguya was still in the bathroom but as time passed, Naruto began to feel worse and worse. At it wasn't from the soreness of his back.

 _I shouldn't have yelled like that. She was only looking out for my safety,_ he thought dejectedly. Naruto stood on the balcony where he was officially inducted into Hestia's familia as her champion with his shoes off and his arms crossed on the rail in front of him, and his head was down.

With a brisk motion, Naruto turned around and entered the room. "I should apologize," he told himself as he went to the bathroom where Kaguya had secluded herself in. The shower was running as it had been for the past half hour so Naruto had no clue what Kaguya was doing.

….

Sitting in the running yet-still-hot-water shower with nothing more than a soaked towel, Kaguya sat in the fetal position.

The bathroom was medium sized with a toilet, two sinks, and a shower/bath though it held no outstanding features.

The rabbit goddess was sad.

Very sad.

She had upset Naruto for the first time and had gotten yelled at.

She knew she had crossed the line when she had told him to stay on the surface and be with her. It was his dream to be an adventurer and she knew she shouldn't have said anything to him about it that went against it. It was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing, but she was worried for his safety, just as a lover would worry for the other going off to war.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Kaguya-chan?" Naruto sounded out but she didn't respond. A few moments later, he spoke. "Can I come in?" he asked her.

A pause. "Hai," she said just loud enough for him to hear.

Almost immediately Naruto came into the bathroom and saw her sitting in the shower. He sighed. Man, he was such a jerk.

Looking down at his attire, he sighed once more before he stripped down to a pair of black boxers. After he neatly folded his clothes, he sat them on the counted before he climbed into the shower with Kaguya.

He _did_ notice her body though. He had never really gotten a good look at her breasts as her kimonos had covered them well, but her noticed that they were larger than he expected. Naruto noticed them and had to fight back a nosebleed as his eyes traveled downward. The towel was covering her sacred spot but he noticed her long, creamy legs and feet.

Shaking his head rather violently to punish himself after becoming a pervert, which she didn't seem to notice.

On any other day, Naruto probably wouldn't have done this as it was a rather perverted thing to do, but he knew he had to make it up to her.

Kaguya didn't move as he entered nor did she comment, too caught up in her thoughts to do anything. Naruto looked at her as water hit his head and upper back with a sad gaze. That was before he smiled slightly.

Grabbing a shampoo bottle he edged himself behind her before he sat down in a kneeling position. Opening the bottle, he poured some into his hand, he lathered them lightly before he began to wash her hair softly.

Kaguya's eyes widened as he washed her long hair and smiled slightly.

Naruto was very careful as he washed her hair so as to not create knots and did a very good job in that manner. Naruto ran his hands through her soaked locks before he rose a bit to his face and inhaled deeply causing Kaguya to perk up and turn around with a blush in place.

"W-What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" she asked him nervously only for him to blush as well slightly and smile.

"You smell nice, Kaguya-chan," he told her making her blush deepen. He smelled lavender and the non-scented shampoo. Kaguya turned her had back around, blush still in place but a small smile was sported with it. Naruto stood and moved some of the suds to her scalp and noticed her horns not there.

"Where are your horns, Kaguya-chan?" he asked her with a raised brow.

Slumping down a bit, Kaguya responded. "I didn't know if you liked them of not, Naruto-kun," she told him with a frown. Seconds later, he hugged her from behind.

"I like everything about you, Kaguya-chan. Everything down from your awesome horns to your toes, to your gorgeous eyes to your bellybutton," he told her with a chuckle making her eyes widen in appreciating and giggle at him.

Moments later, her horns were back in place as they should have been and Naruto began to knead her scalp gently, rubbing against the horns every few moments making Kaguya's eyes widen and for her to moan quietly though it went unnoticed by Naruto.

After he was done and had rinsed out all of the suds from the shampoo, he grabbed a bottle of body wash and moved her long hair out of the way. Pouring some into his hand, he lathered them again before he began to wash and massage her back making Kaguya's eyes widen at the expert back massage he was giving. A small moan escaped her lips a few moments later making Naruto smirk.

"W-Where did you learn to massage like this, Naruto-kun-oh kami, there!" she asked him with a moan at the end as he got to below her should blades and began massaging the tense muscles.

"Back in the village, Baa-chan made me give her massages a lot so she taught me. She said she used to be a chairo-chiropractor?" Naruto said, trying to pronounce the word and succeeding.

Kaguya didn't care who taught him at this point, she only knew that he was giving her the massage of a lifetime, relieving years and years' worth of stress.

After Naruto was done washing and kneading out most of the knots in Kaguya's back, he moved back in front of her and sat down only for her to pull him towards her and put him between her legs, the water hitting the tops of Naruto's and Kaguya's heads. Kaguya parted her legs and circled them around him loosely making Naruto blush as she put her chin on his shoulder and for her breasts to push against him.

After a few moments, he spoke. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Kaguya-chan," he told her making her smile and peck his cheek with her lips making his flare up brightly making her giggle.

"I'm sorry, too, Naruto-kun, that was wrong of me," she told him but he shook his head.

"I should have tried to be more reasonable, Kaguya-hime. I know you just want me to be safe," Naruto said quietly. "How about it's both our faults?" he asked her.

Kaguya giggled. "Deal."

… **.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **I'm so freaking happy for this story guys! It's receiving so much attention and I'm happy you guys like this story so much!**

 **Anyways, take a look at** _ **another**_ **yes, another, new fic I posted. Sorry for the advertisement, but if you like Naruto X Highschool DxD check it out.**

 **REVIEW guys!**

 **PEACE! :D**


End file.
